Another day in Shikamaru's life
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: What does Shikamaru think about all day? Well, read and find out... some ShikaxIno and a small little tiny piece of ShikaxTema.


Ok I admit, I looooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee Shikamaru. So, my best friend told me that if I did something like his thoughts about his whole Ino and Temari thing, it would be really fun.

I took the advice. I'm more of an InoxShika pairing but I don't dislike the TemaxShika thing either.

Summary: One day Shikamaru was tired and decided to rest and think about all that's happened to him in his personal life.

Note: This happened before Sasuke left Konoha and after the chunnin exams.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shikamaru (especially not his or any of the other character's thoughts).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shikamaru was taking a walk to his favorite place, to do some cloud gazing.

He lay on the bench and looked up at the clouds. It was a beautiful morning.

SHIKAMARU POV

Troublesome…

Why do I have to wake up so early? Oh yeah…mother.

Troublesome…

Women are so troublesome…

My mother isn't the only one…Ino and Temari…

Even Sakura and Tenten…

The good thing is I don't have to stand those two. I leave that task to Sasuke and Neji.

They're troublesome also, though…

Obaa-san…

How does my father stand her? Why did he even marry such a hyper-active woman?

She reminds me of Ino…

Ino…

Always looking after Sasuke, criticizing Chouji and reprimanding me because of my laziness…

Its not my fault everything is so troublesome…

And why does she have to talk so much? It's annoying and with that voice that she has…

And then Sasuke says that Sakura is annoying…

Well she is also, but that's beside the point.

Oh, there's a cloud that looks like Sasuke's head, more like a chicken's ass but oh well…

I wonder why he keeps his hair that way? It's strange; does he want people to make fun of him? No…no one makes fun of an 'Uchiha'… except Naruto…

Anyway, back to Ino…

She's probably going to come looking for me with her screeching voice…

And although I'm a genius and everything, I still don't understand why she doesn't like me using the word troublesome?

Woman… (sighs)

Another woman that is very troublesome…is…Temari…

What's wrong with that woman?

She doesn't scream like Ino, but she's close to it…

That stupid fan she waves around…

I swear one day she's going to hit me with it…

What I'm most freaked out about is that Gaara and her are related…

Imagine, if I ever date Temari, and something happens and she runs home crying to Gaara…

I wouldn't live another day… and I don't want to die from drowning in sand…

At least Ino doesn't have a psychotic brother… (A/N: I love Gaara so people don't kill me, I just had to put that, sorry to all those Gaara fans out there!)

Hmm…Ino's been acting weird lately…

She's been spacing out and Asuma has reprimanded her…

And she stutters when she's talking to me…

She's been clinging to me also…

And blushing…

Weird…

Troublesome…

Why are women so…troublesome…

Temari and Ino are hot though…

What day is today?

Sunday… Temari is coming to Konoha on Tuesday…

I have two days of freedom…

Well, as long as Ino doesn't come along screaming today, I might have one…

No, she's probably coming…

I wonder where Chouji is?

He usually comes cloud gazing with me…

He's probably eating…

I'm lucky I'm friends with Chouji, he doesn't talk a lot…

He's usually eating and has his mouth full…

What should I do today?

Hmmmm… I'll cloud gaze a while then take a nap and then…

Wait, I can't make plans because Ino will come and destroy them…

How troublesome…

Maybe I should tell her I have something important to do today and can't be with her?

No, believe it or not, I like Ino's company for some reason…

How troublesome…

Maybe she'll make me walk today…

She usually wants to go to the park and walk…

Hmmm… then she'll take me to eat ramen…

Ramen…

Naruto…

That blonde freak actually got stronger since last time I saw him…

In the chunnin exams he really pulled a stunt…

Well who didn't? I mean come on, Sasuke's appearance, Gaara's monstrosity, Rock Lee's agility, Ino's thinking, Sakura throwing Ino out of her head, Orochimaru's attack, Neji beating Hinata to death, Hinata's determination…

Hinata…

How stupid can Naruto be to not notice that Hinata has a giant crush on him…

He's such a loud mouth, he's worse than Ino…

How can Sasuke and Sakura put up with it?

Well, Sakura is also a loud mouth so the true question is how can Sasuke put up with it?

And Kakashi's tardiness…

I wish Asuma was more like that…

I would have more time to sleep…

Although Asuma is actually laid back also…

He's okay, I guess…

Not so troublesome…

He's probably going to die an early age anyway…

With all that smoking…

Ino always nags on him about it…

Lately, you can see him a lot with Kurenai…

Wonder what's up with those…

On second thought, I don't really care…

That cloud looks like a kunai…

I don't have to train today…

I haven't had a mission in a while…

Why do they always put me as leader in those stupid missions anyway?

Can't they see that being a leader is too troublesome…

(sighs)

(sighs)

Troublesome…

-"SHIKA-KUN!" a hhigh-pitched scream was heard from far away.

Here she comes…I'll make pretend I'm asleep…

-"Shikamaru, you lazy bum, get up, we got a mission!" Ino said/screamed.

(sighs) might as well stop pretending…

-"I knew you weren't asleep, guess what!"

I opened an eye and looked at her…

Did you know that Ino looks good when the sun shines down on her?

Troublesome…

-"What Ino?" I asked, not wanting to know…

-"You're the leader on this mission!" she squealed

(sighs) I knew it, what did I say about me being the leader all the time…

Troublesome…

-"Come on Shika, Chouji and Asuma-sensei are waiting for us!"

-"Troublesome"

-"You had to bring that word up didn't you?"

Oh shit, I got her mad…oh great…

-"What's wrong with troublesome?"

-"For a genius, it seems that's the only word you have in your vocabulary" she scolded.

What did I tell you… just like my mother…

-"Let's just go Ino." I said getting up from the bench and started walking towards the Konoha gates.

-"Shika wait up!" she said running after me.

(sighs) So troublesome…

Another day in my troublesome filled life…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Did you like it? I had fun writing it! Shikamaru is such a cool character!

Sorry the ShikaxTema fans out there, I just couldn't put her in more.


End file.
